


Welcome Home, Good Hunter

by WolfyChan



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *人偶x猎人x人偶，人偶x格曼暗示*R级，个人向血源解读有猎人艹了人偶以后发现人偶是大脑怪，并反过来被艹的故事。
Relationships: The Hunter/Plain Doll
Kudos: 8





	Welcome Home, Good Hunter

猎人不知道这场荒谬的性爱是怎么开始的。  
起初他们并不是这样的关系。人偶只是人偶，是打磨这把名为“猎人”的利刃的工具。猎人梦境只是一场梦，猎杀理应习以为常，而格曼老头只是一缕青烟般的幻影。  
对于已经在噩梦里徘徊许久的猎人来说，世界上没有什么会比恐惧和死亡更加真实。猎人灰白色的发丝上总是沾染了血，他必须依靠着镇定剂和毒品才能继续挥舞手中的锯肉刀，而当怪物们拿着提灯或是利刃将猎人撕成碎片的时候，那股肢解一般钻心的疼痛并不会随着他噩梦的醒来而消散。  
简而言之，尽管这位老猎人鬓角微白，眼球里布满了血丝，恐惧使他不再年轻的面庞爬上鱼尾纹，猎人仍旧会在噩梦重来的时候忍不住地害怕。当他站在满是灰尘与工具书的猎人工坊里孤零零地磨刀的时候，他总会情不自禁地颤抖。恐惧是不会随着肉体的复原而消散的——猎人从口袋里掏出血宝石的时候，看着上面歪七扭八的血色纹路，他一闭上眼，几乎又能回到被亚米达拉三只手一起拍成肉酱、并在激光中死去的那一刻。  
红月升起来的时候，猎人的朋友一个接一个地疯掉了或者死掉了。猎人一边磨刀，一边自言自语说，世道总该如此，总该如此。可是有时候猎人也会情不自禁地哭，比如看到他最好的朋友，那个话多又热情的阿尔弗雷德，在丧失信仰中癫痫着把自己脑袋割下来在他面前自杀的时候。  
这次也是如此，猎人的手里刚刚沾染了乌鸦猎人艾琳的血，他恍惚之中坐在猎人梦境的花园草丛里，抱着他锈迹斑斑的锯肉刀，在沉默中小憩。猎人的太阳穴突突地跳，他意识到自己越来越难以分辨出梦境与现实。所以当人偶突然出现在他身后的时候，猎人会像受惊了的猫一样跳起来，手中的锯肉刀结结实实地砍在了人偶的腿上。  
人偶轻轻地叫唤了一声，灰白色的、粘液状的“血液”从她腿部的裂缝中流了出来。猎人紧张得想要道歉，因为猎人以前所有的朋友都会因为这些误会性的玩笑而生气，并将他错认为发了疯的敌人。可是，她没有生气——人偶怎么会生气。  
人偶静静站在猎人的身前，灰白色的眼睛无机质地望着猎人。尽管她看起来十分瘦削，她却比猎人高了整整一个头，甚至肩宽都要比猎人宽上一两寸。  
“好猎人，你想要什么？”人偶像往常那样说。  
猎人抬起头，他望着人偶胸前的胸针，还有她红布白蕾丝的漂亮衣服。他眼睛睁开又闭上，回忆和现实不断地侵扰他的神经。他总觉得他在哪里见过这身衣服和这种漂亮的面庞，那是一种熟悉的感觉——猎人试图闭上眼回忆，除了尖锐的头痛外什么也想不起来。那股头痛就像千万根针一点一点地刺进猎人柔软的脑部那样，让猎人没法稳住自己的身体。  
——以至于他在某一瞬间倒在了人偶的怀里。  
她的胸口并不温暖。那是冰冷的、上了漆的白木头，硬邦邦的，一点也不像人，但也不像活物。这种毫无机制的肉体竟给了猎人某些慰藉，而这场荒谬的性爱也是从这开始。  
人偶不会反抗，她不需要。猎人紧紧地抱着她，像一个渴求母亲怀抱的幼崽那样紧，虽然他完全知道这个“母亲”并不是人，只是一种毫无生气的存在。猎人慢慢地褪下她一重又一重的衣裳，像给布娃娃脱衣服的小女孩一样小心翼翼。和猎人所预料的一样，人偶华美的衣衫是将她伪装成人类的外壳。她的身体实际上什么也没有。无论格曼在打造她的时候将她的皮肤和关节做得多么精细，人偶仍旧是一块坚硬又冰冷的木头。猎人不在乎这些；倒不如说，正是因为人偶不是一个人类，反而让猎人更加安心——猎人已经受够了那些活着的、蠕动的物体，在切割了大量肉块后，人类的血肉让他觉得滑腻又肮脏。  
当他将人偶的衣物褪到一半时，他看见了人偶胸前的宝石，与它周围的明花装饰。这让猎人一下子想起了那个晦暗的研究大厅里的病人。它们骨瘦如柴，白色的病号服布满了排泄物和药剂，膨胀的大脑袋渗着污血和脑浆，像中了邪一样地神神道道地念叨着什么，手里却经常握着一株快要枯萎的明花向日葵。  
猎人使劲摇了摇头，他怎么能把干净的、没有触碰过任何噩梦的人偶，与那些疯癫又恶心的病人们联系在一起呢？明花向日葵是一种美丽的花朵，它值得被常人和疯子一起爱着，连人偶都会将它作为衣服的装饰。这些小小的向日葵装饰一定只是一种巧合。  
很快，猎人把人偶的衣服拆了一大半。他发现格曼老头属实打磨得非常认真，以至于把人偶作为“女性”最关键的部位都做了出来。若是普通小女孩的娃娃，那些地方只会是一片一笔带过的荒芜空地。但人偶不是，尽管做工与真人仍有较大的差距，格曼老头确确实实在她双腿之间留下了一个椭圆状的开口，而开口附近甚至体贴地用橡胶包裹了起来，以免木头尖锐的棱角划伤器官。  
——格曼也会用她吗？  
在缓慢地进入人偶的时候，猎人情不自禁地想。格曼曾提到，这片猎人梦境并不只有他一个猎人。那么，他们都用过她吗？他们也会像他一样，对活人，以及活着的一切产生恐惧，以至于只能拥抱一具冰冷的人偶吗？  
冰凉的人偶贴在猎人的胸口上，给他带来一股前所未有的寒意。猎人有那么一瞬间觉得自己只是躺在一块凉木板上，任凭风拂过他的耳鬓。  
老实说，操人偶一点也不爽，人偶全身由木头打造，连里头都硬邦邦的，甚至没有用猎人自己的手解决来得舒服。人偶也不会叫，她无机质的眼睛直勾勾地看着猎人，银白色的长发散乱在石板路上，苍白的脸颊也不会变红——那当然了，那是木头做的皮囊，怎么能产生温度。但是性爱并不需要爱，也不需要活人。猎人只需要一种安心感，而这种安心感加上他自己仿佛自慰一般的摩擦，就能够给他带来某些舒爽的慰藉，一种仿佛回归子宫的安全感。  
猎人紧紧地抱着一具无动于衷的人偶，整片猎人梦境除了猎人急促又沉重的喘息声外，没有任何别的声音。猎人在到达高潮的时候，轻轻地叫唤了一声，而人偶歪着头，像是不能理解一样地看着猎人因为全身心的释放而奇怪面容。猎人拧起的眉毛和微张的嘴唇，以及猎人持续不断地抽插，在人偶看来，这些都与他平日偶尔做出的诸如拍手或是坐下之类的动作毫无差别。  
但是，当那股液体慢慢地滑到人偶内部的木头里的时候，猎人发觉了人偶身上某些不对劲的地方。  
——她的皮肤正在一寸又一寸的脱落。  
虽然猎人首先注意到的是人偶面部皮肤的脱落，但实际上在猎人注意到的那一刻，人偶许许多多的地方都开始逐渐分崩离析。  
糟了，难道用了一次就用坏了？猎人想要把他的器官从人偶的洞口里抽出，却怎么也弄不出来。  
人偶无机质的眼睛仍旧看着他，但此时此刻，她一大半的面部都像崩塌的城堡一样掉了下来。人偶灰白色的眼球掉了一个下来，咕噜噜地滚落在草丛里，像一颗白色的树种子。  
“……好猎人。”人偶蠕动她的嘴唇，像往常那样没有感情地说话。说着说着，她的声音开始变调，有一种奇异的歌声从她内部的哪里开始响起。  
歌声……是的，歌声。猎人知道这种歌声，这是噩梦边境的怪物们唱的歌。她们拥有女人一般美丽的嗓音，穿着染了血的可爱洋服，却顶着如研究大厅病人一般恶心的大脑袋。猎人记得她们，每当那种歌声响起，猎人的脑袋就像被一万根枪刺穿那样疼痛，他四肢会与视线一起扭曲，而到达某个临界值的时候，他全身的血液会像坏掉了的水龙头一样喷出来。紧接着他往往会毫不体面的死去，任凭他的身体烂在土地里。  
就像猎人所最恐惧的那样，当人偶的面部脱落到一定程度的时候，猎人确切地看到了她内部鲜红的烂肉，以及烂肉上无数的大眼睛。猎人仍旧想要挣脱，可是此时人偶却反常地将他抱得紧紧地。与刚才那股坚硬又冰冷的触感不同，猎人还放在人偶内部的器官现在感受到了一股前所未有地、被柔软又黏腻的肉块包围的感觉。  
——人偶的木质结构在逐渐溶解，里头的“东西”在慢慢爬出来。  
当人偶完美的木质皮肤开始龟裂的时候，有一些和刚才猎人失手打伤人偶时相似的粘白色液体也渐渐渗透了出来。整具人偶现在不再是干净的模样了。她的所有关节都几乎濒临脱落，吱呀吱呀地摇摆着，好似快断裂的桥。从人偶的关节断裂处，一股熟悉的腐臭味传了出来——那股味道和研究大厅的味道近乎完全一致，是糜烂的肉体与过多的化学药剂共同作用的结果。  
猎人最害怕的一切开始变为现实。人偶并不是普通的人偶，猎人唯一的慰藉——安宁的猎人梦境——也并不比外面任何一片染了血和野兽的土地要干净多少。  
那时候，一段又一段地触手从人偶断裂的四肢处冒了出来，那些血色的小肉条就像曾经争先恐后钻入猎人身体内部、将它吸吮干净的蛆虫一样。  
“秘密……好猎人，你知道了秘密。”人偶像一台坏掉的录音机一样断断续续地说。尽管她的声音仍旧平静如初，猎人却只能感受到透彻心底的恐惧和凉意。  
蠕动的肉块包围了猎人的全身，又一次——就像每天所有怪物对猎人所做的那样——把猎人的衣服撕扯开来，饕餮般地享用猎人饱经风霜的肉体，将他身体的每一个开口填满，又将他的四肢捆绑、扯烂，蚕食着他被摧残到脆弱不堪的神志。  
镇定剂……哪里有镇定剂……  
猎人喑哑的嗓子干涸地呢喃着。人偶却在那不断地哼着摇篮曲，此时此刻的她缺失了一大半的脑袋和身体，已经不再有人类的形状。她的手仍旧是那个僵硬的木头手，胸膛仍旧是洁白的木胸膛，她一边好心地让猎人靠在她的胸膛上，用她的木头手一下一下地抚慰着猎人快要哭出来的脸，试图减轻他的恐惧；她另一半已经化为蠕动肉块与触手的身体却不断捆绑着猎人，那些红色的小触手们探到猎人的嘴里，好似喂食小鸟一样将猎人的嘴拓张得很大，以至于他的涎水不断滴落。人偶的嘴坏掉了一半，从那坏掉的嘴巴里冒出来了不少内在之眼，每一个都左右环视，时不时直勾勾地盯着猎人。  
猎人剧烈挣扎着，他想大叫，想要逃跑，而人偶只是一边把他缠绕得更紧，一边又抚摸着他的额头。猎人还在人偶内部的器官被人偶内部的扭曲所包围，而有一些从人偶腿部关节冒出来的肉块们，正如飞蛾扑火一样钻进猎人温暖的甬道里，不断不断地往里探，以至于猎人感觉自己是个被肉块填满的容器。  
在连人偶的木头手指都掉了两根的时候，人偶用她的手轻轻地盖住了猎人的眼睑，以便猎人能在黑暗中体会这股被侵蚀到透彻的感觉。而猎人也确实体会到了——他就像无数次死在野外时那样，他的肉体在他几乎快无知觉时，被无数肮脏又带有欲望的手触摸，被数不清的虫或是什么性器官塞入，他往往泪都流不出来就会被玩到死。在压倒性的力量面前，他是活生生的人体容器——他是最佳的古神实验体。  
“欢迎回来，好猎人。”人偶用她破败的嗓音说，她的声音扭曲在大脑怪一般的歌声里。  
“就让我像服侍格曼那样，将您完全腐蚀。”

FIN


End file.
